The Heat of Passion
by Midnight Spawn
Summary: A lucy Kuo X Cole McGrath lemon. Can be read without the lemon and lemon starting point clearly marked (to skip or go straight to). Rated M for sex, but nothing unusual. Enjoy!


All right, Guys, this is my attempt at a Cole McGrath X Lucy Kuo story. It is marked where the lemon starts, so those who just want the juicy part can scroll right to it. It can be read without the lemon, but why would you want to do that? On with the show! (Warning: long intro, but it sets the mood and how they got where they are)

InFamous: The Heat of Passion

Cole McGrath was a special and gifted individual. Although it hadn't been very long since the incident, it felt like an eternity ago to Cole. Cole wasn't blessed with a gift like being good at the trumpet or having a knack for Football; no, his gift was a bit more complicated. Back in Empire City, he had a fated encounter with a man wanting to hire his services. See, Cole was a delivery boy—not the biggest business around—and any shady character wanting to hire him was good enough. Business had been slow, so of course Cole took the package and started the ride to its destination. Halfway there, though, he discovered what was really in that package.

Apparently his employer was a terrorist, because there was a bomb in the package; and Cole was caught in the middle of it. There was a huge explosion, but somehow Cole survived. Amidst the rubble of the collapsing building he found himself him in, his fate was decided.

That was when Cole McGrath found out he was a Conduit. He had a power inside of him that nobody knew about until that very day. Perhaps the explosion had awakened it, who knows. All the same, the young man found he could summon lightning from his hands; but not JUST from his hands—he could feel it coursing through his body. Over time, he learned to control this power. He had come just in time, too—Empire City was in bad shape. A plague had struck, and various gangs had arisen to harass the people and claim their territory. _Well, _Cole thought to himself, _that all ends today!_

Throughout the next few weeks, he grew in power and popularity. The people saw him for what he really was—their savior. He helped the people in every way he could, and they cheered his name whenever he walked passed. As his strength and abilities grew, he fought his way closer to the man that had hired him so long ago. The man behind all of this: the gangs, the polluted water, the random bombings, maybe even the plague itself. And when Cole found him, he made him pay for his crimes. That was when Cole McGrath became "The Electric Man: Hero of Empire City."

Soon afterwards, though, he learned of a new crisis. His work wasn't done—he was needed overseas in New Marais. A beast was coming, and only he could stop it. When he got there, he worked with Agent Kuo—an undercover Militia spy. Together they worked tirelessly to prepare for the oncoming disaster.

In New Marais, many things were uncovered. The plague was here, too. The beast was coming sooner than expected. Probably most concerning of all, though, was that Cole wasn't alone-He wasn't the only conduit on earth.

One day, Kuo discovered she herself was a conduit! Kuo had been kidnapped by an evil man named Bertrand and hooked up to a very strange machine to be experimented on. The machine was supposed to awaken the powers of any conduit to be a soldier for Bertrand's army of Super Humans. But his plan was thwarted, and Cole brought her safely home to rest up. Once she had awoken, she found herself in a beautiful graveyard, with Cole McGrath sitting by her side.

"Kuo, you okay?" Cole asked after they had talked a bit.

"No," she replied with tears in her eyes, "no I'm not. I'm a freak like you!"

"Whoa!" Cole was taken aback, "What was that all about?"

"Oh, I'm sorry… I just," Kuo took a deep breath, "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant… I'll never be normal again."

"Normal is over-rated anyway," Cole reassured her. "It's not so bad having powers. It can be really fun!"

"You don't get it, do you? I didn't get my powers in a flash like you did! My experience was slow and painful. It was torture. It felt like your insides were being ripped out, and you didn't know if you were going to survive or not. I saw people die on that machine, Cole! I thought I was going to…" Kuo trailed off.

"I'm so sorry, Kuo. We'll get Bertrand. I promise. You have MY word, he'll pay."

"Yea, well, it's too late now. Just look at me!" It was true that Kuo looked different. She had apparently stored the power of ice within her, and her skin was blue in places. Her hair frosted whenever she walked, and you could see the air surrounding her hands. "I'll never be the same again."

Cole looked her in the eye and said, "But think of all the people you could save." Kuo looked back up at him at the thought. "Kuo, with these powers, you could really make a difference."

Kuo just stood there, thinking hard about what he just said. "I never really thought about it that way. Do you really think—"

"Yes, Kuo, I know you could! Just think of all the good you could do!"

A slight smile spread across her face. "I do want to help…"

"Great! This is a blessing—not a curse. You'll see. Now, come on and show me what you can do."

"Well," Kuo said abashedly, "I can fly."

"What? Whoa! Really?" Cole made sure to sound super impressed for her.

Kuo really smiled this time and took off into the air. She spun in the air and landed on a few of the nearby gravestones, not laughing but grinning from ear-to-ear. The grass kind of lost its color when she flew close to it, but Cole would never tell her that.

"That's awesome! Kuo, that's amazing."

"You really think so?"

"Trust me, you got a cool power."

"Yea, I guess you're right. I'm sorry about sulking earlier. I-I was still in shock of what had happened."

"Don't worry, Kuo, everything is going to be fine. But, if you're going to be of any help to anyone, you'll need some training first. I have the most experience, so I'd love to be your trainer."

"Cole, that would be so amazing. When can we start?"

"Right now," He answered.

Over the next week, the two practiced long and hard to perfect Kuo's abilities. By the end of the week, she could freeze enemies in place, launch herself into the air (not that she couldn't already fly), and throw bad guys from one side of the street to the other.

Well… almost.

She was clumsy in everything she did. Often times, she'd freeze something she didn't intend to, or she'd slip on her own icy feet. Eventually, Cole just had to approach her about it.

"Kuo, we need to talk," Cole said when they met in the usual place for training.

"Okay, what's up?" she responded.

"I feel like we're not getting anywhere. There's gotta be something we missed. Maybe we should just give it a rest for a day or two and let your body adjust a little more before we strain it so much."

Kuo thought he was giving up on her and ran up to him. "No! I can do better! I—" Kuo grabbed his arm as she pleaded, and a faint hissing sound was heard.

"Arrgh! Kuo!" Cole tour his arm away, now covered in ice. "You have GOT to get a hold of your powers!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I just…" Kuo sighed, and sat on a nearby rock. Cole couldn't stand to see her like this. She used to be so fearless. An undercover spy inside enemy lines! Now… well, she glowed as blue as she made him feel.

Cole sighed, too. "Kuo, we'll keep trying. I'm not giving up yet. You can't either." Kuo nodded, still looking at the ground. "Maybe Bertrand kept a journal of his findings?"

Kuo shook her head, "No," she replied. Then she looked up at him, "wait, I remember reading about something like this. I was researching conduits at the time."

"Why were you researching conduits?" Cole wanted to know.

"I was assigned to find out everything about you as I could," Kuo admitted. "I read somewhere that two conduits, theoretically, could combine their powers—become one."

"Really? That's interesting. I, uh, I've done a few things with Nix—"

"Oh, please, stop. I do NOT want to hear about it. Ugh!"

"I MEANT… that whenever we combined our powers, we got better results. We were stronger as one."

"Well, let's try it. Now where can we find some unsuspecting scum?"

"That's the Kuo I know!" Cole and Kuo went searching for anything to experiment on. It wasn't hard—you could look down almost any alleyway and find parts of gangs. Once they had cornered an unfortunate thug, Kuo raised a frosty aura around him, and shouted at Cole to shoot. Cole let loose a powerful lightning bolt and the thug was not only turned into a giant ice sculptor, but everything around him was electrified and covered in ice.

The two of them looked at each other and smiled. "Let's see what else we can do!" Kuo said with excitement. Soon, they had discovered all sorts of possibilities. Kuo could create a frost shield in front of her for Cole to bounce lightning off of for extra damage. Whenever Cole electrified an icy path she created, anyone who slid on it got a giant burst of speed; and whenever Cole shot a lightning bolt, Kuo could cause two tiny shards of ice to spin around it and break away to hit multiple enemies at once.

"We make a great team, Kuo!" Cole said one day after training.

"Yea, I guess we do. Thank you, Cole. These powers really are a blessing." The two stood and faced one another. There was something that came along with the powers that they both felt but didn't speak of.

The more the two conduits combined their powers, the closer they felt to each other. It got so bad that they couldn't stop thinking of each other, even far away. They longed to see the other constantly—to feel the other's power flow through them once again. To… touch the other's skin and feel completely as one.

Eventually, Cole couldn't stand it anymore. He wasn't sure if it was love or not, but he felt really strongly about this woman. He was drawn to her. "Kuo, grab my hand," he said.

"What?"

"It's okay, it won't hurt me—I have an idea," Cole assured her as he raised his hand toward her.

"O-okay," Kuo said hesitantly. "If you're sure…" Cole nodded his head. Kuo lifted her icy hand, and Cole covered his own in electricity. When the two met, they canceled each other out. Kuo felt a quick jolt of electricity, and Cole's arm went cold for a second; but then they felt normal again. Kuo felt the touch of another after all this time of having to keep her distance, and she loved it.

Kuo almost laughed on the spot—this proved they were each other's match for sure! He was the only one she didn't harm with a simple touch, and she felt normal around him—not a freak like Bertrand advertised.

Cole just stared at her with his mouth open—she was a lot more normal than she realized. "Kuo… Kuo, you're not blue!" He watched as she looked at her hands and arms, no longer sparkling or visualizing the air around them.

This time, she laughed for real. But she didn't just laugh; she danced! She twirled and felt the breeze again. "Cole! Cole, I can feel my limbs. I can feel the wind!"

Cole laughed at her response. "I'm happy for you! Wait… uh, Kuo?" Kuo slowly started returning to her previous self.

"Huh?" she panicked as she felt herself become cold and untouchable once more. "No! No, no, no!" She looked up at Cole, and what he saw in her eyes broke his heart.

"Kuo, come here!" Cole ran over and hugged her tightly, cringing at the searing cold he felt. It didn't last long, though, because he tightened his hold and released lightning from all over his body. It traveled through him and into her, warming her right down to her heart.

They stood like that, in each other's embrace; neither of them spoke a word. "Am I normal again?" Kuo asked.

"Yea," Cole answered, letting up a little.

"Cole, please don't let go."

"I won't," he replied. They stayed like that for a few more seconds.

"Cole, your touch makes me feel normal. I still have my powers to help others, but I'm still me." She blushed. "You're my best of both worlds."

"Kuo, I can't hold you forever."

"And why not?" Kuo asked. She pulled back enough so that she could look into her eyes. Her eyes always got him. They were so blue; so full of emotion. "Cole, as I am now, you're the only one I'm compatible with. And I-I have feelings for you. I feel drawn to you. I don't know how to explain it, I—"

"No, I understand. I've felt the same pull." They looked into each other's eyes, the unspeakable finally out. Then Cole smirked. "Did your research tell you anything about this happening if we combined our powers?" he asked.

Kuo smiled and looked down a little. "Yea," she admitted. "But you have to understand, I didn't know what I could and couldn't believe about any of this at that point. Still, if I'm totally honest, I kind of hoped it was true. You're such a good person, Cole. You're a hero—selfless and kind—and that's what I like about you. The combining our powers, that just sealed the deal. I'm in love with you, Cole McGrath." She couldn't look him in the face, and just stood there awkwardly, hoping he would return her feelings.

Cole was shocked by the sudden turn of events. At first, he wasn't sure how to respond, but deep inside he knew—he loved her, too. "Kuo, I think you're turning a little blue again."

"Huh? Where?"

"Here," he said before leaning over and planting a warm kiss right on her lips. She was so used to always being cold that any warmth at all was special, and the warmth she felt right then was heavenly. It traveled all the way through her body, and she knew he was going to hold her and keep her warm for the rest of her days.

**Lemon begins**

When they separated for air, Kuo instantly longed for his touch once more. "Cole, keep touching me. Touch me everywhere! I don't ever want to go back!"

Cole gave a knowing smirk at her, "I think I know a way to make you permanently normal, Kuo, but I'll need your full cooperation."

"Trust me, I've been thinking about this moment for weeks now. I want this more than anything!"

"Me too," Cole said back. He leaned in for another kiss, this time kissing harder and with more passion. They could feel the lust the other felt, and leaned their bodies against each other. Cole felt her breasts push into him and instantly became hard.

After a while, they had to break apart for air again, and Kuo attempted her sexiest look she could; however, Cole needed no more encouragement. "It's kind of hot out here, don't you think?"

"For once, it is." At this, she reached back and grabbed ahold of the back side of her shirt. With a tug, she pulled it over her head and off. Cole couldn't believe this was happening, and could only stand there and watch it all happen. Kuo smiled to herself in victory, and pulled down her pants, too. She now stood in only her bra and panties.

"Oh-ho, Kuo, you are hot!" Cole said, and Kuo laughed at the comment. Cole then pulled his shirt off and tossed it somewhere out of the way.

Kuo walked up and traced his chest with her hands. He shivered, and she chuckled, delighted she could cause reactions like this from him. They kissed once more, hands exploring the other's body.

Cole moved his hands just under her breasts and made an "mmmm" sound into her mouth. Kuo wanted to tear off her bra right there, but didn't want to seem desperate. Despite this, she couldn't help but sigh into his mouth and dance her tongue along his lips, asking for entrance. Cole opened his mouth and their tongues fought for dominance, with Cole being the obvious victor. His hands continued to reach pleasure spots she didn't know she had. She gave herself to him and melted like putty in his hands.

Suddenly, a loud ringtone was heard, and Cole pulled apart from her. He knew that would be his buddy Zeke wanting to check up on him. "Sorry, sorry. Here, how about I just…" Cole said as he pulled his pants off—the phone still ringing in the pocket—and tossed them far away with super-human strength. It flew out of hearing distance, and they stood panting in just their underwear. "Sorry about that," Cole apologized.

"No, it's okay. I really wanted those off you, anyway," Kuo said.

Cole grunted. "You're still wearing too much," he said.

"Oh?" she replied. "How about this?" Kuo started walking towards him slowly, swaying her hips seductively. When she reached him, she leaned against him and pressed her chest against his. Then she reached back and unfastened her bra. It fell limp but didn't drop from her front due to being pressed up against Cole.

Cole felt crazy turned on with this half-naked woman pressing up against him. He had a little experience with sex, but never had he met anyone like Kuo. Kuo smiled up at him, waiting for him to make the first move. Cole smiled back and slightly pulled away from her.

He felt the fabric fall between them and land at their feet. Kuo now stood before him, her top half completely exposed. "Beautiful," he said quietly.

Kuo blushed. "I'm glad you like them," she said. "I'm yours."

Cole reached up and squeezed them, causing Kuo to inhale sharply. "Your hands are cold!" she said with a smile.

"Now you know how it feels," Cole answered back.

Kuo threw her head back. "It feels good!" she said. Cole chuckled and continued to massage her breasts. He relished in her occasional sigh, wanting nothing more than to bring her pleasure. Cole leaned down and sucked on one of her nipples.

"Mmmmm," Kuo smiled at the sky. Her eyes fluttered as he continued his treatment. _He's good!_ She thought. Despite how good she felt, she longed for more. Kuo reached down and grabbed Cole's member through his underwear.

"I'm sooo wet, Cole!" She grabbed his hand and placed it at her wet spot. "I need you," she moaned out. She literally felt his manhood jump when he felt her wetness. _He's all mine! _She thought. Reaching up, she kissed him again, this time nibbling on his lip gently. He returned this kiss as he reached down and pulled down her panties. Kuo pulled back so she could help him take them off. Now that she was completely naked, she couldn't help but fidget a little under his gaze.

"It's okay, you have nothing to hide," Cole assured her. "You're beautiful." Kuo had the perfect woman's form. All her curves were in the right places, and her nervousness was kind of cute, too.

Kuo chuckled under her breath. "Well, thank you," she said with a smile. "Um… may I?"

"Yea, go ahead," Cole replied.

Kuo slowly pulled his underwear down until her prize sprang free. She stared at it in shock. "Wow, you're… a big boy, huh?" Cole didn't say anything, but he was secretly proud of the comment she just gave him.

Cole's eyes widened when he felt her grab his cock and start pumping it. He groaned quietly at the sensation she brought him. "Mmm, Kuo, that feels good," he sighed out. The sight of a naked Kuo jacking him off was the biggest turn-on he'd ever had—but even that was about to be beaten.

"Then you're gonna love this!" Kuo smiled as she licked the tip then took the whole thing in her mouth. She heard Cole gasp and her heart fluttered. _I really hope I don't disappoint him. I just want him to be happy, _she thought. Her fear of rejection lead her to suck harder. She took it in as deep as she could until she had to pull away, coughing and gasping for breath.

"Kuo, are you alright?" Cole leaned down and tried to hold her.

"I'm sorry, I'll do better," Kuo was devastated she couldn't please him.

"Kuo… I don't care about me. I care about YOU, and you're trying too hard. I'll love you no matter what—for who you are; not what you'll do."

"I just want you to be happy."

"Then come here," Cole said as he lifted her up. He held her face and planted the most passionate kiss either of them had ever experienced. He moaned into her mouth as their lips danced and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She had never felt so close to anyone before…

When they separated, Cole assured her, "As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Tears rose in Kuo's eyes as he leaned in for another kiss. This time, however, he moved his hand lower as they kissed. He felt her skin along the way then paused at her entrance.

She pulled him closer and kissed him harder to show him how much she needed his touch. When he first stroked her folds, she separated her lips as a gasp escaped her throat. She leaned her head against his chest as his fingers worked their magic. Her breathing sped up as he did, and when he put his first finger inside her, she couldn't stop herself from moaning his name

"Cole! Oh, keep going, Cole. I'm close!" She was so turned on by then that her climax was already rapidly approaching. Kuo wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips against his as her body exploded in sheer bliss.

Cole felt her close around his hand, and he slipped a second finger into her as she came, prolonging the ecstasy. Kuo was bouncing on his hand as he tried to keep up with her and still hold the kiss.

Once she settled down, she broke the kiss and relaxed into his arms. He held her against him, just listening to her breathing.

"Wow," Kuo finally said, "that was… amazing! Thank you, Cole."

She looked up into his eyes, and he said the words he had wanted to say all along. "Kuo, if all you want is for me to be happy… marry me."

A split second passed before his words registered. "W-what?" she asked.

"Kuo, I don't think I could ever be happy again without you by my side. I promise to always keep you warm at night and to protect you from anyone who would want to hurt you. Kuo, will you be my wife?"

She couldn't stop the tears that threatened to fall, so she let them. "Yes," she said quietly. Then louder, "Yes! Yes, of course!"

A huge smile broke out across Cole's face, and he laughed as he picked her up and swung her around. They kissed again, both of them knowing their future was secure.

When they separated, Cole could see the lust in Kuo's eyes and knew she could see it in his. Kuo flashed him a naughty smile and said, "You've done so much for this town, and it's time you got your reward!" Now, Cole was a lot stronger than she was, but when Kuo started pushing Cole toward the floor, he didn't resist. Soon, Kuo was on top of him, kissing his neck and gently biting the veins she found there.

Cole had never had the woman on top before, so the sight of her grabbing his cock and positioning it at her entrance was new to him. He did know this much—he liked it. Kuo continued to ravish him, all the while taunting him by rubbing his needy member against her.

Unable to take it anymore, Cole was about to grab her and thrust inside, but she finally lowered herself until just the tip entered her. Kuo's mouth opened, and she lowered herself further until he was half-way in. "Mmmm, Kuo, you're so tight!" He almost thought he wasn't going to fit, but she was well lubricated after their previous episode. He slid in and stretched her wide.

"Ah! Cole, you ARE a big boy. It feels so good!" Kuo straightened her back and pushed the rest in. _He fits so perfectly, _Kuo thought to herself, _well, maybe he's a little big, but… I think I can manage. _She moved a little on top of him and tensed at the resulting pleasure. _Ahh! Yea, I'll definitely manage!_

"Ugh, Kuo! A-are you all right?" Cole had to ask, ignoring his urge to pump into her wildly.

"Yea, just give me a second," Kuo answered. She bit her finger as she started bobbing up and down slowly. Once she was used to him being inside her, the real fun began. She began bouncing faster, moaning out his name.

"Hunh! Kuo, you're so sexy!" Cole had to tell her as he watched her breasts bounce up and down with her. His cock slid in and out, going deeper with every thrust. She continued to ride him as pleasure filled them both, taking both of them to new heights.

"Hah… hah… COLE! Oh, Cole!" Kuo had never experienced anything like this before. He filled every part of her and made her feel complete. "You're so deep," she whispered. Cole moaned out. "Heh, you like that? You like it when I talk dirty to you, Cole McGrath?"

Cole grabbed her and started to stand up. He shifted them into a doggy-style position, and his inner instincts took over. He re-entered her and thrusted faster than before. "Ah!" Kuo grunted, "Harder, Cole! Fuck me harder!"

"Kuo, you're so tight," Cole moaned out, "Your pussy feels so good!" He went faster, driven by sheer pleasure. The faster and harder he went, the louder Kuo's moans became.

If they weren't so caught up in each other, they may have noticed a lone figure, hiding in the shadows. A figure that had become worried when his buddy didn't answer his phone, and had come to check up on him only to hear the strangest noises coming from an alley. The figure, of course, was Zeke, now carefully hidden in the shadows. He was fighting the urge to join them—or at least get himself off from this—but he didn't want to ruin their special moment. Cole would hate him forever, so he didn't give in to temptation. He did, however, get a good few mental images burned into his mind of Kuo naked.

"OOOOooohh, Cole, keep going! Yes! Pound that perfect cock into me harder!"

_Screw it! _Zeke gave in. He whipped out his own member and jacked off hard at the scene before him. At certain times, he wished he could get a better angle, but it was good enough to make him want to drool.

The two super-human beings had super endurance, so they just now felt themselves coming close. Cole lifted Kuo once again, standing them both up and lifting her leg. He held her up, positioning his hand just so he could play with her right breast as he fucked her. They didn't know it, but they had just positioned themselves facing Zeke and given him the perfect view of Kuo's front and Cole pounding her.

"Nn! Right there! Cole, that's the spot! OH! I'm gonna cum!" And from then on, Kuo couldn't speak a word.

Cole felt her bend back a little and press into him. He took this time to nibble on her neck and leave tiny marks along it. He continued to squeeze her chest as he pounded her as hard as he could—pretty hard considering his super strength! He held her leg up and repeatedly hit the spot that made her moan the loudest. "Kuo, I'm gonna cum!" Kuo didn't respond, but her face gave away everything he needed to know. "Are you ready?"

Kuo's mouth hung open before she let out a "UuuuUUUUUNGGHH! AHHHHHH!" Her walls closed around him as she felt herself explode in orgasm. It wasn't long after that Cole hit a few more thrusts then came, too. It was the most powerful either of them had ever felt. Kuo felt lightning coursing through her, but didn't feel any pain from it. Cole's blood went cold, but it was a pleasant feeling. They both groaned as they felt the other's power racing through them.

"Kuo! K-Kuo! Ahh—" was all Cole could manage as he felt this overwhelming pleasure. He couldn't hold back—not that either of them wanted him to—and pounded her with a force that only the "Electric Man" possessed.

Kuo moaned constantly, making cute little noises whenever he pushed in. Her climax seemed to last forever! As soon as she thought it was over, she would feel a tiny jolt of lightning that would bring the pleasure back raging. His seed filled her up, and Kuo's walls milked every drop he had in him.

After a while, they felt their high depleting. Cole let loose a few more squirts before slowing to a stop. They stood there with stars flashing before them.

Then, they dropped. Their legs failed and they fell to the floor. Kuo landed on top of Cole and they lay there in the aftermath. Despite the chaos they just went through, it had ended in perfect peace. Cole held her close, and they panted in unison.

"I love you, Kuo," Cole said without thinking.

"Hah, I love you, too, Cole," Kuo honestly replied—and she did. She had never loved anyone the way she loved her hero. And the way she was filled right now proved he loved her, too.

After a minute or two, Cole pulled out, leaving Kuo feeling empty until he hugged again. Cum overflowed out of her pussy and ran down her legs. It was like he was still pleasuring her even now.

"Kuo, I wish we could stay like this forever, but Zeke will be wondering where I am," Cole told her.

"Yea," Kuo panted in disappointment. Reluctantly, they both rose and separated themselves to go look for their clothes. "Um… Cole?"

Cole just looked at her. "Where are our clothes?" Cole asked the question on both of their minds.

Meanwhile, Zeke reclined on his favorite chair, their garments at his side. He slowly closed his eyes, chuckling at the thought of them running back to the house in the nude. _I'd watch the show, but if Cole found me, he'd fry me like a piece of bacon. Of course he'll realize it eventually, _he thought to himself. Then he had one last thought before he fell asleep… _Totally worth it!_

**_Wow, so... I'm glad you guys like this story so much! At first, I was going to make an Evil Cole X Nix pairing for chapter two, but I couldn't do it. I guess I'm just too nice a guy, and I didn't want to ruin the romance this chapter developed. Anyway, to reply to the reviews I've gotten:_**

**_To "deathfromabove" (name caught me off-guard by the way): If I ever change my mind and make an evil Cole chapter, that would be a good idea XD (Obviously I won't say the idea here due to spoilers). Glad you enjoyed the story and thanks for commenting :)_**

**_To "boris-the-red" (name led me to thinking what that could mean for like 5 minutes): Oh my, THANK YOU SO MUCH :D That comment moved me. You are right, Cole deserves this love for all that he did. A man willing to sacrifice everything should never be ignored. And a man (or woman) who takes time to leave a comment like this to encourage someone should be treated with respect. Thanks for reading :)_**


End file.
